Kid
by Mandylor Mirage
Summary: another version of X2. Logan is back after eight months to find Rogue is isolating herself because of her mutation, and he wants to help.
1. Reverie

He'd be back.

Lying reverently on her bed, Rogue caressed the pillow under her hand with auburn silk gloves. It's not that she was _pretending_ it was him, she wasn't some silly schoolgirl with a crush. She couldn't allow herself to believe that, not after seeing what was inside of him, not after still having his dreams, his nightmares. It's just that she was just picturing what it would be like to touch skin. Real human contact, skin to skin. Some days were worse than others, and when she had seen Scott delicately trace the outline of Jean' jaw, tucking a loose strand of fiery red hair behind her ear, the jealousy had become an angry firestorm inside her, and Bobby hadn't understand why she has sped past him with tears in her eyes, and why she was refusing to open the door in spite of his desperate pleas from the other side of the sturdy piece of wood.

Bobby wasn't like him, he was just a kid. He had thought he could have her, could touch her. That his love for her would be so strong that he could teach her to control her power. Like it was some on-off switch. It wouldn't be, at least not for him.

Rogue had tried to control it, had tried to use meditation, had gone to Jean for help, on a mission of sorts, one in search of for human contact. Without the pull, without feeling someone else's life slowly and painfully seeping into her veins, another voice added to her head where there was already chaos. How ignorant they all were, that they did not fully appreciate how fortunate they were to be able to shake someone's hand, be able to embrace someone if they were silently crying out for human comfort.

A new-found silence interrupted Rogue's reverie, as she realized Bobby wasn't knocking on her door anymore, not making any emotional pleas to let him in, because he could help her. Like he could. Like anyone could, except for _him_. She was convinced of that. He had only been gone eight months, but her 'crush' as she had initially categorized it as herself, had developed into something deeper. She was beginning to understand him, after studying him for so long. She had run to Xavier in panic every time she felt he was in pain, that someone had hurt him. And she had found peace every time Xavier had told her to not worry, he was keeping track of him as well, and her mind had silently told her that he _would_ survive, he always did. _He would heal_. She had held the dogtags in her naked hand, and known he would be alright. He had promised to protect her, and he would.

Suddenly another sound drew her attention, but not Bobby. Voices, in the hall. A voice she recognized even though she had not heard it, other that in her head, for a very long time.

Logan.


	2. Return

Logan was in the hallway. He had finally come back to her, and her insides turned with nervousness and happiness. She had run up to him where he stood next to Jean and hugged him, almost not being able to contain herself enough to make sure there was no skin contact, and seen in his eyes a _relief_ that she was still there. Did he think she would have run?

"Hey, kid."

He smiled at her warmly, gently brushing a gloved finger past the streak in her hair, just as he had done before he left. She flashed him the biggest grin she could muster up, then drawing back, scolding herself for her immaturity. Logan already thought of her as a kid, there was no need to make her seem like a kid with a crush.

Rogue had so many questions she wanted to ask him, so many things she wanted to know, but before she got the opportunity to start picking his brain, people started gathering up around him. Apparently she was not the only one who wanted to greet him and query him about his journey in search for his past.

Her disappointment shone strongly through all the layers of clothes, though no one noticed, and she silently snuck back up to her room, reclaiming the spot on her bed which she usually reserved for thinking. She wasn't a kid. She may be young, but the voices in her head had made her, forced her to become more mature. Not many people had seen what she had, the combination of Magneto and Logan screaming along with her own rebellious voice in her head had made life close to unbearable some times, and both Xavier and Jean were painfully aware of this. They had seen this tormented girl shy away from human interaction, and the connection which they though she had had with Bobby had only made her more convinced that her presence could only hurt others. He had tried to touch her, told her his power would protect him. And she had believed him, watched him as his cold hand lightly grazed her neck, caressing her. Rogue hadn't cared that it was _his _hand that was touching her, and not someone else's, she was just revering the feeling of having someone touch her without all the pain and death that usually followed. But as it seemed Bobby's power could only protect him so far, he had ended up in the infirmary for two weeks, and she had been devastated. She did not belong among these people, she thought. She would only hurt them.

* * *

She was still there. Logan had seen her run down the stairs with the biggest smile plastered on her face, and he could hardly believe it was her. Strangely, he felt himself take pride in the strength she was showing, knowing there were not many around him who could pretend to think that they knew what it was like to live with a mutation like hers, or that they would survive themselves were they faced with this challenge. One minute she was there, hugging him and the next she was gone. He hadn't seen where she disappeared to, but he had a pretty good idea. Finding her, however, was not an option, as the people around him were asking questions at a terrifying rate. But it could wait, he had someone he needed to talk to first.

"_What do you mean_, she quit school?"

Logan's voice was nearing his trademark growl, and Jean knew it would be difficult to get through to him. He had always represented the angry, emotional man for her, and that was one of the reasons why she had chosen Scott. She couldn't imagine how anyone would want to have this fight with him every time he heard something he didn't like.

"Rogue had been going through some difficulties lately. The Professor and I both agreed to her wish to take a break from school to get her life back into order."

The Wolverine looked appaled, but refused to let Jean deep enough into his mind for her to see whether that was because Rogue wasn't in school, or if it was her mentioning the difficulties she had been through.

"But she is still here?"

"We wouldn't kick her out on the street, Logan. She can stay here for as long as she wants."

"And what…"

His voice trailed off, trying to imagine what it was that could have happened to make Marie want to quit school, although he knew the answer all too well.

"Bobby. He tried he could help her control her power, that his power would protect him. It didn't."

Logan nodded. He couldn't help but wonder at the small sting of an unidentified feeling as he thought of that little brat touching her. Touching his Marie. Jean instantly raised her head in a protective manner, obviously having picked up on his thoughts.

"I know you feel you need to protect her, Logan, but be careful. These past events have rendered her quite.. fragile. No one would like to see her hurt, least of all you, I know this."

"Are you saying I will hurt her?"

"I am saying that you need to be careful. She has had quite a few voices in her head now, Logan, that may make her actions somewhat.. different to how she normally acts."

She didn't need to tell him that. Marie had _his _voice in her head, a part of him. She probably also had nightmares, and having lived with them for years, this was nothing he would want her to experience.

* * *

A knock on the door woke Rogue from her uneasy slumber, and in her familiar Southern accent she voiced a sleepy response to the sound.

"Go away, Bobby. I'm not in the mood for this today."

"Not in the mood for _what _exactly?"

The door had opened with a crack and Logan's indignant voice was followed with a look of disapproval.

"Logan!"

Rogue quickly positioned herself upright on the bed, her eyes full of surprise, staring the man whose dream she had just been having.

"I believe I asked you a question, kid," his voice more playful now.

"It's, uhm.. Bobby. He kind of won't get it into his head that I don't want to talk to him."

"Understandable," Logan nodded. "Why would _anyone_ really want to talk to Bobby?"

She laughed then, for the first time in a long time, and found tremendous pleasure in the fact that his eyes lit up at this. He may still see her as a child in need of his protection, but she could pretend otherwise. Just for now.

Sitting down next to her on the bed, his eyes facing forward in a contemplative manner, she took the opportunity to study him. He was beautiful, not only attractive in the feral type of way, the way that displayed his animalistic side every time he got emotional.

His head turned to her then, and noticing her staring, his eyes became unreadable to her.

"Why did you quit school?"

Rogue turned her gaze downward at this, and wanted to shy away from the subject, even though she knew this was impossible. She may have insight into the Wolverine's head, but he could see through her like no one else could.

"Jean also tells me you're spending most of your time alone."

She still decided against speaking, her brow furrowing as she contemplated the answers on her own.

"Hey, Marie."

He reached his hand out to turn her face towards him, but she jumped at the movement, and quickly moved to the other side of the bed. That was when she noticed his hands, gloved for the occasion. She smiled at this, and Logan put his hands up in the air smilingly.

"You like them?"

She nodded, feeling both frustrated, elated and like a vulnerable child at the same time. Maybe he was right to call her kid, the turmoil inside of her was something was something an adult would be able to control, she thought, though she knew this was not true.

"I missed you Logan."

Rogue looked at him intensely, willing him to see what was on the inside, and for a second, she felt he had.

"I missed you too, Marie."

As the silence that followed made Logan prepare to leave, he was surprised to feel two gloved arms tangle around his neck from behind, Rogue's lips barely an inch away from his ear as she whispered something to him.

The feeling of having her so close to him made Logan's breath unsteady, and he let silence engulf them for a long time before responding.

"I promise."

* * *


	3. Runaway

The time spent with Logan had calmed her nerves, and she felt closer to _content _than she had felt in a very long time. Even though it was ridiculous, even though it was a promise he could never keep, she wanted him to say it. She wanted to hear him promise to her, that he would stay for her. That he wouldn't go running off when she needed him. He had been silent for a while, as though he

Her mind had been rampant while he had been silent, so desperate for him to say that he wouldn't leave her.

_Lie to me, _she had thought.

_Just lie to me, and tell me you'll stay._

She was expecting him go all grown-up and mature on her, and tell her that he had his own life, one that did not include her, but he didn't. He made the promise, and Rogue felt herself _breathe _as though she had been holding her breath for eight months.

* * *

He knew it was impossible. He couldn't stay. And yet he had made the promise, because he _knew, _even though he wouldn't admit it, that _she _was the reason he had returned. She had been so enticing, her murderous skin so close to him, her warm breath sending shivers down his spine. Logan knew it was wrong, but he had _wanted _her at that moment. And at the same time, he was appalled that he felt that way.

Through his journeying to recover his lost past, he had discovered things he had never wanted to know. The things he had done.. He had murdered people. Without a thought of what was right, he had carried out the command of Stryker, and _himself._ He had killed because he had wanted to. As he had learnt more about his past, memories had resurfaced, and consequently, the nightmares had increased in intensity and had become more frequent. And it broke his heart to think that Marie was seeing them. Seeing the memories he was trying so hard to forget. He had thought, that with a part of _him _inside of her, she would try to run after he left. That she would disappear. But she hadn't, and he had felt relieved at the fact. And yet now it was he who was considering running.

Logan was deep in his own thoughts when he heard Jean's voice call out to him as he passed her room.

"Could you help me with this, Logan?"

She looked a bit ridiculous, one foot on a chair, the other stretched out in the air as if to make her reach higher on the wall, where she was attempting to hang up a picture. Like an unskilled ballerina with a nail in her hand and a pencil in the other, devoid of all grace she usually possessed.

"Hand me that hammer."

Logan chuckled at the absurdity of the image in front of him, just loud enough for her to turn around and look at him with a pair of scolding eyes.

"You're a powerful telekinetic, Jean, and yet you insist on all this manual labour?"

Jean shot an exasperated look at him, and he turned, understanding that there would be no point in arguing about this.

"I don't understand why you would want this on your wall anyway," he mumbled under his breath. "It's hideous,"

"_For your information,_" Jean thundered, her countenance demanding full concentration from him. "It was a gift from Scott. _My _gift to him was to learn how to do things _without _using my powers every now and then. _Do you have a problem with that?"_

"No I don't, Red," he retorted with his usual smirk, and pleased that he had gotten such a reaction from her, handing her the hammer .

As he watched her stretch even further to knock the nail into the wall, he _knew _she was going to fall, and took some pleasure in this. The amazing Jean Grey, beaten by simple household task.

And then, as the inevitable happened, she fell.

He considered letting her fall as she saw her lose balance, but decided against it. After all, she was quite powerful _when _she decided to use her powers, and he didn't any of it directed at him.

Logan caught her easily, his hands wrapping around her waist as she let out a small 'umph.' The closeness was something he had wanted so bad before he left, and yet now it just felt.. _wrong. _He released the grip he had around her waist, and she turned around, standing there for a while, looking into his eyes, her hand on his shoulder.

At first he thought she was going to kiss him. He surprised himself by not taking a step back, but there was something about her eyes.. And then he realized that she was reading his mind, and he quickly backed off.

Her eyes were apologetic, and he nodded as to tell her it was alright, then turned and left. He arrived to the hallway just in time to see a familiar green cloak disappear out the front door

'Fuck.'

* * *

She had gone looking for him. Wanted to see him, stay in his presence. Where she felt _safe_.

And then she had seen them. Logan and Jean. So intimate.

Rogue had felt so small at that moment, it was as though everything was crashing down around her. Like her powers were absorbing her own insides, and she was left feeling empty. And then she had run. She didn't know why, there was no sense in running away from the one man she could feel truly safe with. But there was no point in staying either.

Logan was not hers. He had made a promise to protect her, and he was why he had returned. Not because he felt for her what she felt for him. Not because he loved her. And so running felt like the natural thing to do. _It was the right thing to do,_ she thought, while putting Scott's key in the ignition of the motorcycle, speeding off.

* * *


End file.
